


Better Than That

by Rebel_Author_Chick (KrisKat38)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKat38/pseuds/Rebel_Author_Chick
Summary: After seeing the Hulk in the Grandmaster's arena, Loki has become distracted. You know just the thing to take his mind off it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 55
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Better Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo 2019 Square: Loki
> 
> So this is my first time ever writing smut and i want to give a big thanks to [Winchester-With-Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings) for beta-ing this for me! You were such a big help!

“Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!” The cheering from the city below could be heard echoing throughout the palace. A celebration was being had in the streets of Sakaar for the Hulk’s victory over the Lord of Thunder, as your father had dubbed him. It wasn’t unusual for the people of Sakaar to celebrate one of their champion’s victories, but this battle had been truly spectacular. Unbelievably, the Lord of Thunder had actually started to win the fight before suddenly losing to the Hulk. It had been a wonderful battle and you were still basking in the glow of your father’s victory, even if it was only symbolic.

You walked through the party your father usually held after every tournament. Easily sliding past all of the party-goers, you spy the man you had been looking for. Loki was looking out of one of the many windows that lined the room, which was highly unusual for him. Ever since he had come to Sakaar, he had been the center of attention at every party. He was so beautiful standing there, the lights of the city illuminated his lean figure. You were so used to seeing him surrounded by numerous people that it worried you. Sliding up to him, you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind and placed your head on his shoulder.

“Something the matter, dear?”

Loki jumped at the contact, having been lost in his own thoughts, “Oh, Y/N, you startled me.” He hadn’t meant to get lost in his head, but seeing the Hulk again, so close and in the last place he thought he would be, left him with some bad memories. The only solace he had was knowing that his brother now knows exactly what he went through back in New York. 

You watched his face as he spoke, dragging your eyes along the outline of his smooth jaw and resting on his eyes. His brow was scrunched up, and his eyes had a far off look in them. “That’s usually not an easy thing to do.” You moved around him, putting your chin on his chest and staring into his eyes. “Is something wrong? You’re not being your usual self.” 

“I’m fine, love. I just have some things on my mind.” He looked at you, finally, and smirked. It was a look you knew well, but had never been on the receiving end of. He was lying to you. “Why don’t we go back to the party?”

If you were any other person you might have let it go, but he should know you better than that. You were the reason he had gotten into your father’s good graces so quickly after arriving on the planet. Your father, the Grandmaster, was an easy target for someone as sly as Loki. He'd fallen for everything Loki’s silver tongue would say to him, especially when they were compliments. Topaz, however, was less inclined to have Loki around. She would rather have thrown him into the dungeons with the other gladiators or just kill him on the spot. 

That’s where you came in. You were usually the tie-breaker between the two, even if your opinion wasn't what mattered. Your father knew what he wanted to do, nothing would change his mind. Just another one of the games he liked to play.

Ever your father's daughter, you liked him, mostly his looks. He was one of the more attractive prisoners who were brought to the palace. Dark hair and green eyes had always been your weakness, and he was just so tantalizing. You had been getting bored with the other playthings you had, and if the things he was saying to your father were any indication, you could only imagine what else he could do with his tongue. 

So, you asked your father if you could have him.

It didn’t take much for him to say yes, a pout here and a few battings of eyelashes there, and he was putty in your hands. That night, Loki confirmed your suspicions about how good his tongue was. 

You hadn’t meant to fall for him at the time, but you had and he seemed to have fallen for you as well. It was because of the relationship you had formed with him that you knew he was lying. 

“I have a better idea,” you said as you started to kiss up his neck. You sucked on the crook of his neck and smirked as you heard him let out a small moan. After leaving a satisfying mark, you trailed kisses up to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. “Why don’t we go back to my room and have a little fun?”

Loki groaned and looked over his shoulder at the room. While your father knew what you and Loki did together, once you two had become an item he started acting more protective of you. You rolled your eyes and started to run your hands down Loki’s chest before cupping his half hard member. You giggled as he jumped, snapping his head back to you. 

"Careful darling. Or I might just have to take you right here." You felt the cool glass of the window at your bare back as he pressed you into it. "What would your people think of their princess being fucked against a window, like a common whore?"

"You promise?" You teased, the thought sent a warm heat to your core. Loki's lips crashed onto yours. He forced his tongue into your mouth, not that you resisted. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer to you. You grind your hips onto his, needing the friction. Your body felt like it was on fire. Loki growled and in one swift motion, captured your arm; dragging you through the crowd and towards the exit. 

You made it to your room in record time. The door had barely shut before Loki had you pressed up against it. You run your hands down his back, resting them on his waist. “So, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“Do you really want to do this now?” Loki ran his hand up your leg to cup your ass under your skirt. You moan as he kissed your neck, wrapping your legs around his waist.

You tangled your hands in his long black hair and ground down onto his dick. “Good point, we’ll talk about it after.”

He laughed and laid you down on the bed. “You’re not going to let it go, are you?”

“You should know me better than that.” Pulling him on top of you, you buck your hips into his, meeting his eyes, “Now, shut up and kiss me.”

“My pleasure,” Loki smirked at you before attacking your lips, causing you to let out a muffled moan. You tangled your fingers in his hair again, giving it a slight tug when he did something you liked. He moved onto your neck as he used one of his hands to push your skirt up. His long fingers started to rub you through your panties, already wet with excitement. He focused most of his movements on your pulsing clit, your moan so loud you were sure they could be heard back at the party. You buck your hips again, whining, “You have too many clothes on.”

With a snap, both of you were left naked. "Better?" You hummed in approval. 

Loki’s fingers found your folds and he slid one inside you, slowly pumping his them in and out of you. His lips closed around one of your nipples and your arched your back, pushing your chest into his face. You tug his hair as he adds a second finger and starts rubbing your clit with his thumb, fast and hard. The only things that could be heard in the room were your moans and the squelching sound coming from your lower half. You felt yourself tighten around his fingers and arch your back, close to release. Loki added another finger and removed is mouth from your nipple. 

“L-Loki,” you cried as your body gets closer and closer. “I-I’m going to…”

“Come on, sweetheart. Cum for me.” The deep and low sound of his voice pushes you over the edge and you let out a loud moan. He removes his fingers from you, before putting them into his mouth and sucking on the one at a time, his eyes staring directly into your own. You whimper at the sight. It takes you a minute before you can catch your breath. Glancing down, you see his cock, long and lean like the rest of his body. Pulsating and red, its tip dripping with precum. 

“Your turn,” you tell him before pushing him down and putting it in your mouth, your hand wrapping around the base. You play with the head, tongue licking and sucking it while your hand pumps the shaft; Loki’s grunts and moans spurring you on. You take him deeper into your throat and you feel his hand gather up your hair in a tight fist. He thrusts up into your mouth and you pump your hand faster in response. 

“Fuck!” He moaned, tightening his grip on your hair. “So close.”

You hum around him and pick up the pace. Loki’s thrusts became erratic so you used your arm to still his hips. A few more pumps of his cock and ribbons of cum shot into your mouth. You licked up any remains, relishing in the salty taste, and looked up at Loki. He was flushed, bright red and breathing heavily, one of his arms slung over his eyes. You slowly crawled up his body and sat on his lap before gently removing his arm. “Hope you’re not getting tired.”

Loki smirked and bucked his hips underneath you. His cock was already hard again and rubbing against you, “Never.”

You ground your hips down on him in response, causing you both to let out a long moan. Positioning you above him, Loki grabbed your hips and teased your entrance with the tip of his cock. You whimpered, remembering the feeling of his fingers inside you earlier, “Stop teasing~!”

In one quick motion, he pushed you down onto him as he snapped his hips up to meet yours. He stretched your walls around him and he gave you a minute to adjust to his size before rolling his hips. It caused you to let out another moan. Loki thrust into you as you meet them with your own from above, his fingers were definitely going to leave bruises.The two of you get into a steady rhythm, hips meeting at just the right angle. Suddenly, Loki flipped you onto your back. One of his hands left your waist to rub your clit in slow, small circles. “Let me take control.”

His fingers speed up and his thrusts met yours causing you to let out moan after moan. It doesn’t take long for you to feel that familiar ball of fire in your lower abdomen. Clenching your walls around Loki, you feel his thrusts falter, letting you know he’s close too. You kiss Loki hard, sending both of you over the edge. You lay with Loki still above you, panting the only noise from either of you, as you both come down from your highs.

After a few minutes, Loki collapsed onto the bed next to you, both of you breathing heavy. A quiet silence falling over the room. You reach your hand out to grasp Loki’s, giving it a light squeeze. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Loki turned to you and squeezed your hand back, “I know, and I am very grateful for that, love. Today just brought up some bad memories, that’s all.”

“Ok, just remember that I’m here for you. Whenever you need me.” Loki smiled at you before giving you a deep kiss. “Now, if those memories are still giving you problems, I know what’ll take your mind off it…”


End file.
